Field of the Invention: This invention relates to sewing machine cabinets in general and more particularly to cabinets which have hinged work surfaces which may be raised against a sewing machine bed to increase the area of the work surface.
Description of the Prior Art: A common problem associated with sewing machine cabinets which have convertible work surfaces is that they are susceptible to excessive vibration while the sewing machine is operating. Sewing machines are inherently prone to producing vibrations by virtue of the reciprocatory and rotary components contained therein. Despite the use of vibration damping members, such as rubber feet or the like, a sewing machine is still susceptable to transmitting vibrations to the table on which it is mounted. The vibration is a distraction to the sewing machine operator and may be a source of fatigue which may cause degradation in the quality of the sewing project.
The vibration problem is further exacerbated when the sewing cabinet contains hinged members which are in contact with the surface on which the sewing machine is supported. Since the separate members of the hinges are joined by a pin or the like, which must be reasonably loose to operate properly, the hinge members are prone to producing an annoying vibration when the surfaces to which they are attached vibrate.